Let It Rain
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Gabriella loved the rain. Troy had never liked it. But today, that will change. TxG oneshot.


**Just something that came to me when I was sitting and watching a huge thunderstorm. By the way, I don't currently take Spanish in school, so if I got the Spanish word for mother wrong, just let me know so I can correct it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain.

She loves how it falls so quietly, almost as if afraid to disturb one, yet you simply cannot ignore the pitter patter sound. She loves how gently it can fall, yet it can also fall harshly upon your skin. She loves how absolutely peaceful it can make you, even in the midst of such havoc.

But most of all she loves what her father told her. The father who passed away eight years ago.

Gabriella remembers sitting on his lap, cowering from the raging storm outside. He simply took her hand and held his precious daughter close to him, almost as if he knew what was to be his fate.

"Gabriella."

The young girl gazed up at him, her dark eyes wide with fear and bewilderment at the storm outside.

"Why are you so afraid," he had asked her.

"Because daddy. It's too loud and bright. It scares me."

"Well then." Mr. Montez picked up Gabriella as a crack of thunder split the air, causing his daughter to jump, then bury her face in his shoulder.

"Everytime it rains, think of it as a new beginning. The rain will cleanse your soul, and make it anew, when the thunder and lightening protect you from all harm. But you must always remember this: if you're afraid of the rain, you'll be afraid to live life."

The then six year old Gabriella nodded, holding her father close to her.

"Okay daddy. I will."

Two short years later, her father died in a car accident, but Gabriella never forgot the words spoken to her that night. After all, he was the one she thought of everytime it began to rain. He was the one that she never forgot.

A soft rumble of thunder rumbled as a streak of lightening split the air in two. She remembered his words.

_"As long as the rain keeps falling, I'll be by your side. I promise I'll never leave you."_

Outside the rain was softly falling, and the wind whispered to her. Gabriella knew that it was the work of her father up in heaven, telling his daughter that he loved her.

Gabriella closed her eyes, and for a moment could almost feel him next to her. If only...

"Gabriella!"

Her mother's cry made her jump. What could she possibly be telling her daughter about that was so important? Why was she making Gabriella leave her warm seat by the window streaked with rain? She knew that the rain meant that Gabriella liked to be on her own.

"Coming Mami!"

With a sigh, Gabriella abandoned her perfect place by the window seat. What was this about?

As she made her way downstairs, she saw. Troy Bolton was standing in her kitchen, and the sight made her catch her breath.

To say he was wet was an understatement, he was soaked.

His shaggy brown hair stuck to his face, and the bangs looked like they were plastered to his forehead. His light red Wildcat t-shirt was turned dark by the rain. But what really made Gabriella's heart beat faster was the way he looked at her as she entered the room, as if he wanted nothing more to than be with her.

When she saw it, Gabriella was certain that she'd imagined it. After all, he was Troy Bolton. Sure they were best friends, but she never pictured him with her. He was popular. All the girls worshiped at his feet. Yet there he was, braving the pouring rain for her.

Just like she'd always imagined.

"Hey."

There he was, so confident at school, yet here, standing in Gabriella's kitchen, somehow had an aura of insecurity around him. Gabriella liked it. It made him seem human.

Troy smiled at her, causing Gabriella's heart to pound more.

Mrs. Montez picked up on the tension between them. "I'll go upstairs now..."

A small silence arose in the room after she left.

"Can we talk?"

Troy looked slightly nervous standing before Gabriella.

"Sure."

"Um."

Troy shifted onto his right foot, a small gesture he did only when he was nervous.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Gabriella smiled, making her look beautiful in Troy's eyes.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Troy shrugged, glancing out the window. "How about outside? I'm already soaked."

Gabriella smiled again, following her friend out to the one place she loved the most. The rain.

Outside, the storm was beginning to die down, with small rumbles of thunder, and soft drops of falling rain. The sky was an erie dark blue, but Gabriella didn't care. It reminded her of her father.

She paused under the comfort of her front porch, contemplating if she should go out in the rain, or stay under the protection of the roof. Troy was already seated on the porch swing, and was patiently waiting for Gabriella to join him.

"You okay?"

Gabriella turned toward him, with an outstretched hand. "Come on."

"What? No. I'm not going out there again."

Gabriella smiled at him, making her look like an absolute angel in Troy's eyes.

"And why not? As you said before, you're soaked."

Troy shook his head, causing drops of water to fly everywhere. "I don't like the rain."

"Why's that?"

"Because everytime it rains, something bad happens."

Grinning, she lead him out into the falling rain.

"What are you doing? We're going to get soaked."

"It's not really a problem, considering that you're already wet, and I don't care about a little water. Now come on."

Gabriella lead him into the rain, pausing to raise her face to the sky, and relish in the cleansing of her soul.

"So what are you here for?"

"For this."

Troy hesitated, unsure. But then he relaxed.

In a single second, Gabriella's entire world changed like it did eight years ago. But instead of someone leaving, she found someone as important.

Troy had kissed her.

It was perfect, being Gabriella's very first kiss. It was everything she'd ever dreamed about, and more. Never in her entire life had she pictured being kissed in the rain by a guy like Troy.

Her dad was right. Dreams really did come true.

Lifting her head to see the sky, Gabriella felt a tingle of joy. There was a hint of a rainbow in the sky, as thunder rumbled.

Her dad was watching her, there was no denying that. And here, with the man she loved in her arms, Gabriella believed that he was always going to be watching over her, protecting her with the rain.

Tilting up her head to see the sky, Gabriella felt the sweet taste of the raindrops on her lips.

This was a new beginning, she realized. Her father was right. The rain really did make things anew.

"So has anything bad happened to you today," Gabriella asked, wanting to free him of his apparent luck streak.

"Well besides getting soaked thanks to you, nothing. But Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

He smiled at her, his blue eyes gleaming in the rain. "I think my streak is broken."

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews are always loved. And to the Keep Dancing readers, I'll try and update this weekend! **


End file.
